


three strikes, you're out

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Mild cussing, hinata being confused af, kunimi being a sassy lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"bro, is our entire team gay?"</p><p>*muffled laughter* "bro"</p><p>but mattsun and makki fail to realize that they themselves are gay, too</p>
            </blockquote>





	three strikes, you're out

**Author's Note:**

> thank to the amazing Fish who gave me the prompt go check them out ((talk-to-the-fish.tumblr.com))

It’s on a Thursday when Matsukawa and Hanamaki finally notice. Kunimi had teamed up with them to convince Oikawa to treat the entire team to ramen so now here they are, clustered around a restaurant table, laughing loudly.

Makki slowly sets his bowl down and turns unbelievably towards Mattsun. “Oh my god.”

Mattsun simply raises an eyebrow.

“Bro, is our entire team gay?”

Mattsun takes that as a cue to look around their group. Sure enough, the signs were everywhere - Oikawa’s hand lingering on Iwaizumi’s back a little longer than necessary, Kunimi looking up at Kindaichi’s hair with an expression that’s a mixture of fondness and annoyance, and Watari shamelessly flirting with the waiter. 

A choked sound escapes from Mattsun’s mouth, and he has to use the sleeve of his jacket to muffle the choked laughter that escapes him.

“Bro.”

 

i) strike one

After practice one day, Makki corners Kunimi in the locker room.

Kunimi simply sighs. “Hanamaki, if you’re trying to confess to me then I’ll have to refuse, because my heart lies with - ”

“Yeah, yeah, your heart lies with Kindaichi, I know already.” Makki punctuates his sentence with a flick of his wrist.

Kunimi blinks owlishly at him and slowly zips his backpack. “Well, I was actually going to say food and volleyball but yeah, that too.”

“That’s it? No resistance?”

“Well, I’m not going to deny that I’ve developed a possibly large crush on one of my best friends, unlike you.”

Bewildered, Makki takes a step back.

“Me?”

“Um yeah? I swear, everyone’s noticed except for - oh my god, that’s it.”

Kunimi laughs as he swings his backpack over his shoulders. “You and Mattsun are idiots, and you need to sort things out with each other.” Sweeping past an extremely baffled Makki, Kunimi leaves with a “good luck with your life, senpai.”

Alone at last, Makki locks up and heads outside, where Mattsun is waiting for him. They fall in step with each other as they walk home in comfortable silence.

“You talked with Kindaichi, right?” Makki pipes up.

“Er...yeah, I did.” Looking strangely flustered, Mattsun kicks a rock, sending it flying to the opposite side of the road.

“Did he call you an idiot, by any chance?”

Mattsun frowns. “Not in those exact words, no. It was more like a ‘you really haven’t noticed yet, Senpai?’ Makes me wonder what I’m not noticing...wait, did Kunimi call you an idiot?”

Makki coughs into his fist. “Well, he called you an idiot too, so I think we’re even there.”

“That little - !”

“I know, right? I knew there was a reason why we liked him.”

For the rest of the walk home, they steal glances at each other. 

((The next day, Kunimi puts his hand over Kindaichi’s in full view of Mattsun and Makki, and throws a smirk over his shoulder.

Mattsun gives a little snort of approval.))

 

ii) strike 2

“Thank you for your time!”

The Seijou gym rings with the echoes of the Karasuno team preparing to leave from their most recent practice match. Although the two teams don’t normally talk to each other, today Iwaizumi is chatting with Sugawara as they clean up the gym, Tanaka’s standing on the sidelines trying to intimidate Kindaichi and Kunimi (with varying degrees of success), and Hinata is staring at Oikawa with a mixture of respect and annoyance in his eyes. 

Makki and Mattsun were halfheartedly listening to Oikawa ranting on about how he’d love to crush “dear Tobio-chan” in an official match when Tobio himself shows up, dragging a protesting Hinata away.

They sit up straighter, exchanging glances.

Mattsun stands up. “Wow, so sorry, Oikawa, but we, uh...we - “

“Need to go to the bathroom,” Makki finishes for him.

Oikawa stares at them through narrowed eyes. “Both of you? At the same time?”

“...Bladder telepathy?” Makki lamely states. “Anyway, see you later, Trashkawa!”

They manage to make their escape as Oikawa loudly whines to Iwaizumi about “needing to preserve his image,” and tail Kageyama and Hinata. Thankfully, the other two head for the bathrooms, allowing Mattsun and Makki to stick to their cover story.

Suddenly, Kageyama jerks Hinata to a stop, leaving the duo just enough time to hide behind a corner before he turns and approaches Hinata.

“What did you have to drag me all the way here for, Bakageyama?” Hinata whines. “Hey - ow!”

“What were you looking at Oikawa like that for?” Kageyama’s sharp voice cuts through the silence.

The rustle of fabric is heard, and Makki swears he can almost hear the pout in Hinata’s voice. “Well...he’s so cool! Isn’t he the Grand King? But I want to be better and cooler than him - “

“Then we will! We’ll be better than him! We’ll be cooler than him! We’ll win all of our matches and make it to Nationals! So don’t be like that anymore!”

Before Makki could stop him, Mattsun had moseyed out from behind the corner into plain sight. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is this jealousy I sense?”

Hinata’s eyes immediately widen. “You’re that weird-looking guy from the other team!”

Ignoring that (and Kageyama’s glares), Mattsun slings an arm over Hinata and raises his head loftily. “Ahem. As your helpful local senpai, I would like to give both of you some useful advice.”

Quickly, Makki calculates the risks: Hinata looked like he’d just been given a particularly complex math problem, Kageyama looked like he was about to commit homicide, and Mattsun was about to open his fat mouth again - 

Makki darts out from his hiding place yelling “Abort!”, grabs the sleeve of Mattsun’s jacket, and forcibly drags him away from the hallway back to the main gym.

Mattsun shoots him a dirty look. “What was that for? I was doing just fine!”

Makki huffs out a breath, shaking his head. “Idiot. You’re a first-class idiot, you know that?”

“C’mon, you know you love me.”

“Oh, I know I do.”

They both freeze.

Mattsun snorts, breaking the silence. “Was that a confession? Because that was the shittiest confession I have ever heard in my life.”

“Not like you’ve received any confessions before,” Makki mumbles under his breath.

“Excuse me? That hurt! How do you know I’ve never - “

“I’m your best friend, remember? Now shut up and let’s go.”

“Ouch. Love you too, jeez.”

 

iii) strike 3

Oikawa was diligently taking notes during class when a piece of paper lands in his writing path.

Scowling, he sets it aside and continues writing. Soon another paper arrives, then another, and Oikawa is forced to shoot off a note of his own.

((Iwa-chan, please stop Hanamaki he’s distracting mee~))

((Sorry, there’s no stopping him now; he’s got an entire row of notes lined up. You should probably just read the note before he wastes more paper.))

Oikawa sighs, accepting his fate, and opens up the first piece of paper.

((Heeey, can you meet me at the nearest ramen place after school? I need help on my homework thanks))

\------------

“IWA-CHAAAAN!”

Class had ended, and with no practice today, the members of the volleyball club had a rare day off. Mostly everyone else had decided to sleep in, but a few others had different plans.

“Lower your voice, Shittykawa, I can hear you just fine,” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“Ahh, there you are Iwa-chan. I thought you’d abandoned me!”

“Why would I ever do a shitty thing like that.” Iwaizumi turns away to hide the slight flush climbing up his face. “Anyways, are you doing anything today?”

Oikawa frowns. “I have to tutor stupid Hanamaki at that ramen place close to our school.”

“Don’t call him stupid,” Iwaizumi says reflexively. Suddenly, he stops walking and straightens his back. “Wait. You’re going there too?”

“What do you mean, too?”

“I have to go there to tutor Matsukawa. He asked me during lunch if I could help him after school.”

A gleam sparks in Oikawa’s eyes. “Hm. Iwa-chan, wait a moment. I have a plan.”

\-------------

Makki and Mattsun were eating their ramen together at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Mattsun stirred the remnants of his soup with his chopsticks. “Hey. You’re sure they’re coming?”

Makki frowns. “Well, judging by the look on Oikawa’s face he should be coming at least. I’m not sure about Iwaizumi...didn’t you talk with him?”

“He said he was coming too - oh wait, he just texted me.”

Mattsun pulls out his phone from his pocket, frowning at the screen. “He just said he has to do something else and he can’t tutor me anymore.”

“What?!? Oikawa just texted me the same thing!”

“Do you think they - “

Makki’s phone bleeps.

“Another text? I swear if Oikawa’s being snarky…”

((Sorry again I couldn’t make it!! Have fun on your date~))

Both Mattsun’s and Makki’s mouths drop open.

“Oh my god, they did not just do that.”

Mattsun smiles. “Well, they did. So this is a date now?”

“Um. It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be…?”

“Oh, so then it is a date.”

“...You really are an idiot, you know that, right?”

Smirking, Mattsun takes more ramen from Makki’s bowl. “You know you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> gosh how long has it been since I posted here so sorry sophomore year is going to kill me
> 
> LET'S PRETEND SEIJOU AND KARASUNO HAD ANOTHER PRACTICE MATCH YEAH?


End file.
